Calls
This system, like many others, features a number of "calls", words which will be spoken, or shouted during combat, to denote that an effect has occured to someone, or to call attention to something such as someone needing medical attention. These calls will be used both IC and OC so please familiarize yourself with them before playing. OC Calls These are important as they will often be used to point out something hazardous to health or valuable property (glasses). *'Man Down' - Stop the game. Someone has been hurt, or a valuable item has been dropped during play. *'Fire '- Stop the game. There is a fire, please move away from it and call for security. *'Medic' - Stop the game. Someone has been seriously injured, please wait whilst a first aider arrives. *'Time out '- Stop the game. The amount of time that the ref team is willing to spend here has elapsed, please gather up your belongings and go home. *'Time Freeze '- Stop the game. Something is going on that the ref team are co-ordinating. Stay where you are, close your eyes and hum a jaunty tune whilst we arrange enemies around you. *'Time in' - Unstop the game. Called at the start of a game, or after any other OC calls, play resumes from where it was interrupted. IC Calls These are used mostly in combat, to denote an effect that is being used on you. *'Strikedown -' Either, your shoulders must touch the ground as soon as is safely possible, or you may crouch in place and not fight back for five seconds *'Disarm - '''Your weapon has been knocked out of your hands, it must touch the floor before you pick it up again. It is assumed to have been removed from your hands with enough force to break crude bindings, do not use string/rope to attach weapons to your wrists. *'Shatter - 'Your weapon, or an otherwise named object has been blown apart. You must drop the weapon and it may not be picked up by others. *'Root - 'You are bound to the floor by an unknown force, and are unable to move your feet from the floor for the next five seconds *'Fear - 'You are filled with an overwhelming fear of the caster, and must seek safety from them for the next 5 seconds. If they chase you, or you are cornered, the spell is broken and you may fight back *'Mass - 'This denotes that the immediately following call hits multiple people, please see the Signals section for more details *'Silence - 'Some sort of block is put on your abilities, you are unable to use any spells and any items with a green ribbon on them are shattered. Signals These are obvious ways of holding your arms that will signal to those around you, players or refs. *'OC '- One hand in the air, finger raised. This person is not here. Anyone wearing a HiVis jacket is considered to be making this gesture at all times. *'Mass '- Either a fist in the air, or a cone made by both arms. A fist in the air is an untargeted mass call. The effect call immediately following the word "Mass" occurs to everyone within a five metre radius of the character. In the case of a cone, the effect occurs to everyone within ten metres of the caster, who is within the cone. If you're unsure if you got hit, you got hit. *'Stealth '- One arm across body and held on to a shoulder, as if hiding behind a cape. This character is stealthed. For all intents and purposes they are invisible to you, you cannot see them but you may hear them, or see the effect they have on the world around them. *'Ref! '''- One arm in the air, thumb and index finger held together to make the "OK" symbol. This player wants the attention of a ref, please go and ask them what's wrong in a way that doesn't break the immersion of the other players Ribbons There are 3 types of Ribbon, these will be tied around objects to highlight IC things about them * Red - This item is somehow bonded to whoever is holding it. Whoever is holding it may resist a call of disarm for a cost of 2 fatigue. * Green - This item is a physical part of whoever is holding it. Whoever is holding it may ignore all calls of disarm, and may resist calls of shatter for a cost of 3 fatigue. * Blue - This item is invisible.